


The Ugly Sweater

by KarouYamisaki



Series: House of Many Ways [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fluff, ugly sweater.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a time in almost every humans childhood when the young child is introduced to…the ugly sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ugly Sweater

There is a time in almost every humans childhood when the young child is introduced to…the ugly sweater. Now these sweaters origins are almost always related to a family member (most likely grandmother or great-aunt) and are worn in family pictures or to Holiday celebrations and in most cases made from the itchiest kind of yarn or wool.   
Alan and Edmund thought their mother was beyond normal mothers and their need to swaddle their children in obscurely made with ‘love’ and the oddest colours and patterns known to man.  
Of course since they didn't have a grandmother in their universe, and the complicated situation of their mother being legally dead on her planet and their fathers planet...well we all know that story. So they only heard the tales from their friends on Earth when they went to visit them.   
Their Aunt Gwen had tried knitting, heavily pregnant, tired of being locked up in Torchwood and bored out of her mind she'd started and really hadn't stopped. You'd think there would have been more pressing matters but no of course not.   
So there they stood, grimacing in 'matching' sweaters, feeling much like a certain famous pair of equally ginger twins they each had their first initial knitted in the front. They were otherwise indescribable in their hideousness, and both vowed to hurl their sweaters into the next sun.  
It also doesn't help whatever little ego you have left when your older sister is red in the face from snickering at you and your twin. She having been to “big” to wear her matching sweater and got to look decent.   
They'd get revenge later, she hated pears just like their father...how would she like them in her hair?  
The only reason they actually had to where the damn things where because they were going to Christmas in Cardiff, and Auntie Gwen had been asking how the sweaters looked.   
Their father gave them a pitying glance, although from his past incarnations he'd probably look normal compared to themselves at this moment. Of course their mother didn't notice, or pretending not to. Under the heavy ice-blue glares of a pair of six year old ginger trouble makers one would normally shrink.   
Not Rose Marion Tyler-Smith, the Bad Wolf and mate to The Oncoming Storm.  
When they land in Torchwood Cardiff their mother sends them all a look that says 'behave!' before she exits with Belle in tow. Their father puts a hand on each of their shoulders bending down a bit to their level to whisper  
“Just smile...Don't worry, the next supernova I find those garments will be unwritten from time itself.” To their relived looks he plasters on a smile and pushes his boys out the TARDIS doors.  
FIN?


End file.
